


Наберитесь терпения

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Психолог говорит, что надо запастись терпением. Предупреждает, что легко не будет. Стив кивает в розовом тумане и не представляет себе, насколько. Баки снова с ним. Отвоеван у Гидры, черт, у самой смерти! Что сложнее этого?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 52





	Наберитесь терпения

Психолог говорит, что надо запастись терпением. Предупреждает, что легко не будет. Стив кивает в розовом тумане и не представляет себе, насколько.

Баки снова с ним. Отвоеван у Гидры, черт, у самой смерти! Что сложнее этого? Они уже прошли через такое, что куда уж еще. Психолог говорит — будут проблемы с самостоятельностью. Стив отмахивается: две ноги, две руки (ну, допустим, живая одна, но он видел, на что способна металлическая), как-нибудь. Он ведь будет все время рядом.

Стив не представляет себе, насколько рядом и насколько все время, и тем более не догадывается, что недостаточно просто быть.

Баки заходит в его квартиру и первым делом осматривает от и до несколько раз (второй тщательнее). Стиву хотелось бы сравнить его с котом в новом доме, но, к сожалению, тешить себя иллюзиями не может даже он. Какой уж там кот — Зимний Солдат обходит периметр, устанавливает слабые точки, пути отхода, наиболее безопасные места.

В квартире Капитана Америки безопасно по определению, но психолог говорит, что с Баки пока лучше прогнуться там, где это не принципиальный вопрос. Слишком много перемен. Сильный стресс.

Если Баки и делает какие-то выводы из своего обхода, со Стивом он ими не делится. Баки вообще не говорит, только отвечает на вопросы. Психолог называет это «полностью лишен инициативы» и еще «отсутствие навыков социализации». Стив не представляет себе масштаб этих «лишен» и «отсутствие». Ему кажется — достаточно сказать «больше никаких приказов» или «ты можешь делать все, что сам захочешь», сказать ему, черт побери, «чувствуй себя как дома», и все будет нормально, они ведь взрослые люди.

Вечером первого же дня Стив начинает понимать. Баки сидит на диване весь день, будто в режиме ожидания, послушно берет предложенную книгу, послушно смотрит телевизор, послушно слушает восторженные «снова со мной». Приходит на кухню, когда Стив зовет ужинать.

Уже тогда видно, что с ним что-то не в порядке. Лицо влажное от пота и румянец пятнами пополам с бледностью.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Стив. Психолог говорил, что лучше задавать более конкретные вопросы. — Чего-то хочешь?

— Солдат не имеет желаний, — ровным, бесцветным голосом отвечает Баки. Лицо... тревожит.

— Что-то нужно? — догадывается Стив. В глазах напротив появляется тень надежды.

— Да, с... — он проглатывает доведенное до автоматизма «сэр», с этим они разобрались еще в первые дни: Стив категорически против, а Баки легко идет навстречу, когда ему дают четкие инструкции. — Базовые потребности организма.

— Ты голодный? Устал? — Баки мотает головой. — Отлить? Тебе надо отлить? Господи, и долго ты терпишь? Пойдем. Туалет здесь. Ты же видел где.

Стив открывает дверь, включает свет. Возвращается на кухню и ждет, ждет, пока не становится ясно, что надо проверить, все ли в порядке.

Баки все так же стоит посреди ванной, сверлит взглядом фаянс.

— Ты закончил?

— Солдат не получал команды приступать, — «...сэр», даже непроизнесенное, это слово зависает на его языке. Солдат чувствует, что обманул ожидания.

Ему нужно разрешение, чтобы отлить? Стив начинает закипать. Как эти ублюдки обращались с Баки, если ему нужна команда даже на такое элементарное действие?

— Послушай, Баки, я ведь говорил. Здесь наш дом. Ты не должен спрашивать... я не буду командовать... ты должен сам...

В знакомых, родных глазах мука и тень паники. Психолог говорил: простые, не конфликтующие друг с другом указания. Наберитесь терпения. Стив вдыхает, выдыхает, сжимает кулаки. Старается, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.

— Можешь приступать, прости, что заставил ждать так долго. Делай дела и не забудь вымыть руки после.

Как с маленьким ребенком. Проговаривать каждую мелочь по сто раз и играть в шарады, пытаясь предугадать, предусмотреть. Тебе не холодно, не жарко, ничего не болит, хочешь кушать, хочешь спать, хочешь в туалет, хочешь на ручки? 

Баки выходит из ванной с мокрыми руками (указания вытереть после мытья не было) и счастливым взглядом, но Стив не может разделить его радость. Кипит внутри, клокочет. Сволочи. Какие же они там сволочи, сделать такое с человеком. Он кипит весь вечер и периодически закипает в последующие дни, но очень быстро становится ясно, что злиться не просто бесполезно — пагубно. Баки паникует, если замечает его раздражение, а Стиву совершенно не хочется, чтобы Баки каждую минуту ждал наказания. Какие же там были наказания, если нормальное, повседневное существование — такой бюрократический ад?

Стив сдувается и обещает себе порвать в лоскуты пару-тройку боксерских груш, когда наконец доберется до спортзала. Пока что всего его внимания заслуживает Баки.

Баки немного приоткрывается. Обсуждает с психологом разницу между хорошим командиром и плохим. Психолог передает все это Стиву по той простой причине, что Солдат воспринимает как нового командира Капитана Америку, то есть его. Солдату — Баки — так легче.

Хороший командир пару раз в день даст команду насчет туалета. Плохой будет тянуть, пока Солдат либо проявит свободу воли и сходит сам, либо обоссытся после многочасового терпения. И накажет в обоих случаях.

Классифицировать Стива Солдат отказывается, но намекает, что с дисциплиной под его командованием просто труба. Отсутствие наказаний его не то чтобы печалит — озадачивает: Солдат все время ждет подвоха и уже устает ждать.

«Наберитесь терпения» работает. Через пару недель Баки начинает говорить вслух о своих потребностях, и это, на самом деле, огромный прогресс. Не спрашивать разрешения он еще не может, но, по крайней мере, Стиву не нужно больше вглядываться в страдающее лицо, пытаясь понять, что происходит и как он может помочь.

Стив, вообще-то, готов на все, это так естественно, что даже не обсуждается. Это по умолчанию. Все неловкости между ними начались и закончились той осенью в Бруклине, когда Стив упал с забора и оказался по оба локтя в гипсе. Мама уходила на работу, Баки приносил книги и делал для него все, абсолютно все, на что не способен человек с загипсованными руками, начиная от чистки зубов и заканчивая опорожнением ночного горшка.

Какие могут быть между ними условности после всего этого.

Баки не помнит Бруклин, их цинковую ванну на кухне, в которой сидел, закинув ноги на дальний бортик, потому что иначе не помещался. Курил, разводил философские диспуты, жестикулируя сигаретой. Стив подливал кипятка в остывшую воду, слушал, спорил, соглашался и бесконечно смотрел на его широкие плечи.

В новом времени Баки привычнее ледяной душ. В первые дни Стив прокалывается, не проверяет, не дает нужной команды, и потом отпаивает его какао, заворачивает в одеяло и грызет себя, пока посиневшие губы не возвращают себе розовый цвет.

Баки воспринимает его ошибку как нечто нормальное. Точно так же он реагирует, когда Стив приходит к нему в душ и выставляет температуру повыше, проверяя рукой. Теплую, как любит сам. Полюбил за то время, как жил в этом веке. К этому сложно было привыкнуть: не экономить воду, иметь горячую в любой момент и в любом количестве... Стив пытается по косвенным признакам узнать, как понравится Баки. Выставляет разную температуру и замеряет чуть ли не с секундомером время, проведенное в душе. Радуется, когда метод срабатывает.

Баки любит еле теплый душ с утра и долгий горячий на ночь. Поначалу разница во времени едва заметна, но Стив хвалит, убеждает, и Солдат уступает этот бастион: он начинает задерживаться в ванной по вечерам, рассказывает психологу, что пользуется своей безнаказанностью. Проходит не один месяц, прежде чем он перестает скрывать свою «хитрость» от Стива и признает, что осознанно доставляет себе это удовольствие. Нежится в теплой воде. Когда он говорит это, на мгновение в глазах плещет знакомая паника, но Стив обнимает в ответ, говорит:

— Ты заслужил, ты достоин, ты можешь, ты имеешь право, — и все такое.

Поначалу Баки слышит только «заслужил», и ему этого хватает. Солдату менее привычны награды, чем наказания, но и они знакомы. Понятны.

Когда взят этот барьер, становится легче. «Солдат не имеет желаний» дает течь, дальше установки расшатываются и отваливаются кусками одна за другой. Баки сдвигается с мертвой точки.

Теперь, если его не позвать, он будет стоять под обжигающими струями хоть час, пока не разомлеет совсем. Стив приходит за ним, подает полотенце, и Баки идет в кровать уже в полусне, распаренный и совсем непохожий на сурового, всегда собранного Солдата.

Опытным путем они устанавливают, что горячий душ нравится Баки больше, чем ванна. Стив показывает ему всякие варианты: ванна с пеной, ванна с солью, ванна с шипящими бомбочками, а также с книгой и бокалом вина, но когда Баки уверенно говорит, что душ лучше, испытывает гордость, хотя сам любит поваляться.

Баки не сразу уживается с мыслью, что у него могут быть желания. Он прорабатывает версию, что это проверка. Изощренная попытка в очередной раз его сломить. Для Стива этот период оборачивается сущим адом.

Баки открывает для себя слово «нет» и говорит его постоянно, без разбора. Смотрит на реакцию Стива. Проверяет границы. Исполняет всевозможную дичь. Не ест трое суток, ест только сладкое, только острое, только остывшее, только подогретое, только в кровати. Спит целыми днями и читает Уголовный кодекс ночью, вскакивает до рассвета и ложится засветло, спит на полу, на диване у телевизора, в постели Стива. Запрещает входить в свою комнату, трогать его немногочисленные вещи: одежду, зубную щетку, ножи в заначках, кое-какие мелочи.

Понимание, что тело — тоже его собственность, обрушивается на Баки резко и болезненно.

Он приходит на кухню, где Стив варит кофе на двоих, и молча всаживает в предплечье маникюрные ножницы. Взгляд холодный, изучающий. Стив бросается к нему, тормозит, остановленный жестом, смотрит, как окровавленные ножницы покидают рану и втыкаются снова, от бессилия рыдает, опускается на пол. Не потому, что Баки больно, черт, да каких только ран не переживали их тела. Даже не потому, что Баки делает это сам с собой. Демонстративность. Он делает это, чтобы доказать себе и Стиву, что Стив не имеет над его телом власти.

Психолог успокаивает, что это пройдет, но предупреждает, что перед самым рассветом ночь темнее всего. Станет хуже, прежде чем станет лучше. Говорит «селфхарм» и «дисфория тела», но от этого не становится понятней, как с этим жить.

Ножницы — одноразовый эпизод. Экзамен. Стив проходит его с честью, если не считать истерики, половину которой он прячет от Баки. Пытается: с его слухом тот наверняка различает рыдания в шуме душевых струй. Баки смягчается после этого. Перестает чудить.

Он становится заметно тактильнее. Выпрашивает ласку, как кот. Кладет голову Стиву на колени, когда они смотрят кино вечером, и позволяет перебирать длинные пряди волос. Стив мог бы обманывать себя, что это старая привычка — Баки так же клал голову ему на колени в Бруклине, когда Стив читал, — но он сам рассказал о ней в первые же дни, когда еще надеялся, что воспоминания вернутся, стоит только подтолкнуть. Как бы там ни было, Баки принимает самостоятельное решение применить эту информацию таким образом, и это доставляет радость им обоим, а значит, все идет именно так, как должно.

Баки и раньше делал вид, что ему нужно потереть спину в душе, что он не может сам (на самом деле они оба знают, что это не так. Баки очень эффективен). Что не умеет нормально расчесывать волосы после мытья. Теперь он не прикрывается этими сценариями, он говорит: «Мне приятно, когда ты делаешь так», — и черт, это такая победа на самом деле.

Психолог предостерегает: Баки нужно разобраться в себе, прежде чем усложнять картину чужими чувствами. Слишком велик соблазн подогнать решение под ответ. Стив не очень понимает, о чем это, пока не начинается эта тактильная фаза.

Дело в том, что «мне приятно» очень быстро обнаруживается и ниже пояса.

В первый раз, когда Стив видит у него эрекцию, они еще не в этой фазе, и Баки бесцветным голосом сообщает, что обнаружилась проблема в функционировании. Когда Стив, надеясь избежать неловких формулировок, говорит, что об этом стоит позаботиться, Баки идет под абсолютно ледяной душ. Стив пытается объяснить, что можно иначе, можно приятно, можно даже с кем-то, но на тот момент они ходят по опасному краю и приходится отложить на попозже.

Попозже приходит, Баки кладет ладонь Стива на свой член, такой теплый и шелковистый, что не хочется выпускать, и Стив говорит:

— Давай пока сам? Я не уверен, что ты готов делать это с кем-то. И что ты вообще хотел бы делать что-то подобное, ну, со мной.

На самом деле он немного кривит душой. Баки точно хотел когда-то, они умудрялись шалить даже в те годы, когда за это можно было загреметь в лечебницу для душевнобольных. Вокруг него вились дамочки, ему перепадало, и все равно в ушах стоит его бархатный полушепот: «Давай вместе? Покажу, чему меня научила Долли Причер! Смотри, проворачиваешь кисть... Да не так, будто цыпленка душишь, Роджерс, господи боже, дай сюда... Вот так. Нравится, Стиви? Здорово, правда?»

Баки чувственный тогда и сейчас. Даже сейчас. Даже после всего. Он надолго зависает в душе, закрывается в спальне, потом однажды Стив просыпается среди ночи от ритмичного движения рядом с собой, и желание заполняет аж до рези в глазах. Баки в его постели. Смотрит в темноте на его лицо. Угадывает по дыханию, что разбудил.

— Так нельзя? — спрашивает Стива. Сил бороться с этим просто нет.

— Тебе можно все, — шепчет Стив, но позволить что-нибудь себе не решается.

Он лежит под одеялом, Баки — сверху, преграда кажется очень лишней. Металлическая рука поблескивает, живая двигается все быстрее. Баки кончает на одеяло, прижавшись губами к щеке Стива, и это ощущается как победа.

Вслед за победой приходит горькое поражение.

— Стив, а я могу... уйти? — спрашивает однажды Баки.

— Можешь, — говорит Стив ровно, — ты свободный человек. Куда?

— Куда захочу, — в голосе вызов. — Насколько захочу. Может, насовсем.

— Ты можешь, — повторяет Стив тихо, — только, пожалуйста, не пропадай. Пиши мне. Просто чтобы я знал, что у тебя все в порядке.

Это хуже ножниц. Стив умирает внутри. Метафорические ножницы проворачиваются в ране:

— А если я не буду?

— Это твое решение, Бак, — говорить это больно, но он старается закончить твердо: — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я буду скучать. И пока я жив, ты всегда можешь вернуться.

Баки собирает одежду и оружие, напряженно глядя на Стива. Выходит за дверь и пропадает бесследно. Проходят часы, дни, недели, Стив спит в его постели, изредка ест что попало, забывает чистить зубы и мыть голову, не отвечает на звонки. Телефон звонит все чаще — вообще-то, не стоит забывать: Баки не только Баки, но и опаснейший киллер, еще не до конца поверивший, что ничего не должен Гидре. Щ.И.Т. уже стоит на ушах, в сообщениях, которые Стив теперь получает десятками, становится все больше восклицательных знаков, но, прежде, чем все выходит из берегов, возвращается Баки.

Он открывает своим ключом, бросает на столик в прихожей начатую пачку сигарет, будто выходил покурить, находит Стива в своей кровати и ложится рядом прямо в одежде.

— Какого черта ты спишь в моей постели? — спрашивает он строго, но не сердится по-настоящему.

— Прости. Я ужасно скучал. Хорошо, что ты пришел, Бак.

— Еще бы. Развел тут без меня... Иди в душ, боже. Я приберусь на кухне.

И потом, позже, когда они сидят за узким столом и пьют какао, Баки говорит:

— Я ходил по супермаркету и собирался взять по одной штуке каждого фрукта и попробовать. Устроить дегустацию. Как с ванной и душем. Понять, что мне нравится. А потом подумал, что я ведь могу делать это и рядом с тобой. Ну, понимаешь, это не взаимоисключающие вещи, быть с тобой и узнавать себя. Тем более, что кое-что про себя я уже понял.

— Скажешь мне? — неловко кашлянув, просит Стив.

— Мне не нравятся боль и холод, — Баки отгибает пальцы, — и шоколадные батончики. Это просто абсурд, сколько сахару стали в них класть, я совсем не чувствую вкуса. Я не люблю спать под одеялом, но мне нужно, чтобы было тепло, так что тебе придется греть меня. Всем тобой.

— Мы могли бы использовать обогреватель, — предлагает Стив немного неловко, просто потому, что это честно, но Баки мотает головой.

— Мне нравится спать с тобой. Нравится дотрагиваться и обнимать. Я думаю, мне бы понравились... и другие вещи. С тобой. Мы могли бы, ну, тоже... что-то вроде дегустации. Если ты не против. Если ты хочешь.

Стив улыбается, нежность переливается через край как пена.

— Я хочу. Боже мой, Баки, ну конечно хочу.

— Твой Баки не вернется, — он говорит слишком резко, но Стив понимает: страх. Баки боится, что Стиву нужен только тот, довоенного образца, обаятельный и веселый, а вовсе не переломанный психопат, у которого пятнадцать стволов по нычкам в одной только этой квартире.

— Мой Баки — это ты, — объясняет Стив терпеливо, — ты изменился, но люди все время меняются. Я тоже, знаешь ли... не такой, каким был.

— Я почти не помню того Стива, — кивает Баки, — но мне нравится этот. Нравишься этот ты.

Они покупают каждый раз новый хлеб и разные йогурты, все виды специй, пробуют одно, другое, третье, пока Баки не говорит: «Вот это мне нравится, да». Ходят в рестораны, знакомятся с кухней разных культур, Стив и сам-то многое пробует впервые. Радуется как ребенок, когда их с Баки вкусы совпадают, такое случается часто, но многое и расходится. Авокадо, к примеру. Как можно не любить авокадо? Нежный, пикантный вкус. Баки отзывается о нем с презрением.

Фильмы, музыка. Они не сходятся совсем. Спать в тепле муторно, иногда ужасно хочется приоткрыть окно и впустить живительный воздух. На самом деле, все это такие глупости. Стив выходит подышать на кухню разик-другой за ночь, а по вечерам иногда смотрит неинтересные фильмы, а иногда заставляет Баки терпеть что-то умное, правильное, как любит сам. «Заставляет» теперь совсем иное, он просто приманивает его на запах попкорна и потом оплетает всем собой, слушая бурчание в ухо о том, как все это скучно и нелепо. На самых интеллектуальных фильмах Баки иногда сползает так, чтобы уткнуться лицом Стиву в пах, и тогда финала не помнит ни он, ни Стив.

В койке тоже все не то чтоб полностью совпадает, но достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым. Баки любит только сверху, в том смысле, что он сверху, даже когда он снизу. Но Стив думает иногда — боже, какая мелочь. Он получил обратно своего парня, своего мужчину, черт, они так и не смогли определиться, как вообще называется это все. Своего того, которого всегда любил всем собой. Получил переломанным, но вот он смеется, шутит, ест свой ужасный сладкий попкорн и, ну окей, прячет ножи под кроватью. Но хочет. Любит.

Не все ли равно, в какой позе?

То, что они победили «полностью лишен инициативы» и «отсутствие навыков социализации», становится ясно одним солнечным жарким днем, когда Баки долго крутит в руках кусок фольги от банки кофе, сворачивая в трубочку, потом в узкую полоску, потом в колечко. У Стива интуитивно екает внутри еще до того, как эту фигню надевают ему на безымянный палец.

— Стиви?.. — спрашивает Баки зачем-то. Боже, он прекрасно знает, что Стив его, весь и навсегда.

— Я согласен, — улыбается Стив. — После всего, что ты вытворял со мной ночью, ты был просто обязан. Как честный человек.

— Черт, твоя мама открутила бы мне голову.

Колечко из фольги он потом хранит бережнее, чем ордена и медали. На пальце к тому времени прописывается его точная копия, отлитая из белого золота.


End file.
